Filth
Do you know that you're one of the few predatory species that preys even on itself? -1 Si rialza, tastando con i palmi delle mani le piastrelle bianche della stanza. Le dita sporche scorrono attraverso i solchi che ne separano una dall'altra, fino a grattare via parte dell'unghia tentando di eseguire una presa stabile. Il pavimento è gelido, bianco anch'esso; una sorta di disagio, quel mal di testa che sembra indurre al vomito lo accompagna durante la fase di pseudo-risveglio. Una posa distorta. Su. Tenta di far funzionare la memoria, ma il ricordo di un'uscita da quello stanzino non riaffiora, o semplicemente non c'è mai stato. Un'ultima occhiata alla branda soffice quanto il cemento prima di notare una porta di legno scuro dalla vernice bianca, tanto scrostata da essere fastidiosa alla vista. La mano sinistra si muove lentamente fendendo l'aria gelida, posandosi infine sulla maniglia. Quasi crollando contro la stessa riesce ad aprire la porta. Una veloce sensazione di stordimento: il repentino cambiamento di luce urta gli occhi, che iniziano a lacrimare delicatamente, socchiudendosi. La mano destra si muove istintivamente a schermare la fronte, che da un momento all'altro è diventata in grado di sentire il lembo di cappuccio arrivarle quasi a metà. Un frammento di panorama, chiuso e soffocante. La corsa è iniziata, un pugno nello stomaco. Una lama di ferro nero taglia la visuale centrale: asimmetricamente disposto dall'altro, un parallelepipedo altrettanto lurido copre ciò che dovrebbe essere osservabile alzando lo sguardo. Qualcosa gocciola dall'alto, l'aria è sensibilmente pesante ma non sembra "pesare". Avanzando a passi cauti si fa strada, svoltando l'angolo. La strada che gli si apre davanti è dissestata, ma non abbastanza per impedire un qualche tipo di "passaggio anomalo". Li chiamano così? E' notte, lo nota solo ora. Sopra di lui solo nubi, o forse un manto sporco di lama nera. Un passo dopo l'altro, due, tre, avanti, occhi giù, destra, sinistra, destra, ancora giù. Qualcosa sembra attaccarsi all'iride, la vede a tratti. Vermiforme, scura ma pallida. Non si fa domande e va avanti. In fondo alla strada si profila un arco, forse una sorta di transizione di zona; avanzando il ginocchio duole improvvisamente, costringendo ad un movimento confuso e quasi ridicolo. Se qualcuno fosse stato lì, e se ne fosse stato capace, forse si sarebbe messo a ridere. -2 Le dita, candide, scivolano sulla parete scura fino ad appoggiarsi al tavolino. Un solo respiro, affannato, lascito di una salvezza per ora solamente immaginaria; il ronzio ancora non si sente, ma è lì. Si muove in fretta, quasi senza fare attenzione ai dettagli. Il mondo con cui condivide la notte le si proietta davanti a grandi linee; urta lo scaffale con la spalla, uscendo. Un libro dall'aria anonima cade ai suoi piedi, macchiando lo stinco di un liquido scuro e grumoso. Ma, dopotutto, ha tutta una vita per essere disgustata, e questo non è il momento. Il silenzio è rotto in un solo, fragoroso istante; le sue ossa tremano quasi fino a scricchiolare, mentre un terribile brivido le attraversa il midollo. Una lama è penetrata dalla parete, in un battito di ciglia: altrettanto rapida si è mossa in avanti, asportando minima parte del suo polpaccio scoperto. La punta è arrivata in profondità. Ora. Non riesce a trattenere un urlo agghiacciante, con cui danneggia persino le sue stesse orecchie. Il liquido nero viene avvertito solo in un secondo momento a causa del forte dolore. Sa di esserlo, ma ha ancora una speranza di finire tutto il più velocemente possibile. Corre verso la voragine che porta al livello più basso della strada, mentre un altro paio di lame tentano di afferrarla dai lati. Salta, e la caduta fa più male che mai. Una lacrima sostituisce la smorfia di dolore del secondo precedente. Questo non è reale. Non è reale. Il ronzio è assordante fin dal principio, ed è già a conoscenza del fatto che l'udito (tra l'altro del tutto inutile fino a quel momento) la abbandonerà da un momento all'altro. Sente pulsare il cuore come una pressa, ritmicamente, macellaio della sua ansia; sparge il sangue del suo terrore dal petto fino al cervello e giù di sotto. Probabilmente l'hanno colpita di nuovo. I denti iniziano a dolere. Carie. -1 Qualcosa si è sentito in lontananza. Lo stridere di qualche impianto, forse. La mente è annebbiata ma il volere si sente: eppure, ogni passo risulta sempre più pesante. Attraversando l'arco sente qualcosa nella mano destra. Osservandola, sembra quasi che un'immensa voragine si apra a intermittenza allargandosi proprio dal centro del palmo; chissà perchè non sente il bisogno di farsi una domanda. Un enorme portone di metallo arrugginito gli si profila davanti, ed avanzando con timore riesce a toccarlo. Esso, in una frazione di secondo, scorre verso l'alto con violenza inaudita, causando un taglio giunto fino all'apice della falange dell'indice. Intanto, non ha altro da fare che avanzare. Entrando, tutto ciò che vede è un enorme zona di lavoro abbandonata. Presse idrauliche, meccanismi a sega circolare, pistoni in condizioni pietose. Ruggine, liquido non ben identificabile e lordura dovunque. Un interruttore scatta al suo fianco. Di sua spontanea volontà. Un boato metallico accompagna lo spegnersi immediato delle luci, mentre sente che qualcosa l'ha toccato. I meccanismi sono in funzione, le luci esplose nello stesso istante in cui le seghe da macello hanno iniziato la loro impietosa attività. Su cosa? Non sembra il caso di scoprirlo adesso. Il rumore di una pressa posta alla sua sinistra lo fa scansare di un metro, mentre il passaggio di una lama lo riporta alla posizione originaria. Un attimo di confusione lo spinge a scattare in avanti. Il rumore è più forte, non sa dove andare. Probabilmente la porta dietro di lui è ancora aperta, ma nulla lo lascerebbe tornare indietro; persino la luce, che un attimo prima illuminava flebilmente la stanza, si è...spenta. Un tremendo stridio metallico fracassa costantemente le sue tempie dall'esterno, ed ora il dolore fisico è chiaramente udibile: mentre tenta di correre attraverso gli stretti, oscuri corridoi sente l'evidenza di un'emorragia interno-esterna alla mano destra. Qualcosa, nel contempo, sta spingendo dalla zona interna dell'occhio. Un mugolio soffocato esce dalla sua bocca. Lentamente, un sentimento sconosciuto che potrebbe esser giusto paragonare alla rabbia prende il controllo della sua mente. Qualcosa è lì, vicina, e come tutto il resto vuole fargli del male. Tre, quattro cinque passi in avanti verso la porta; aperta, altri meccanismi agiscono con violenza ancora maggiore. Sente le ossa scricchiolare all'udire le lamine metalliche piegarsi in due e, senza motivo apparente, venire stritolate, distrutte e impietosamente colpite ancora mentre è a terra. Vomita. Ha sentito un urlo, è certo: forse qualche "essere umano" è in procinto di essere massacrato proprio sotto di lui. -2 L'ha visto, è fermo. Urla. Prega che si sposti, non le interessa nulla del ronzio. Ha visto, entrando nello stabilimento, cose che lui non ha potuto vedere. Un cartellone, anch'esso di metallo, ritraente una "faccia" dall'aria indecifrabile. Forse definirla faccia non sarebbe propriamente adeguato, essendo essa composta da una sola doppia fila di denti scintillanti. Che essi fossero piegati in un sorriso o in un espressione di odio è indifferente. Sa di essere lì per lui, sa di doverlo salvare: vuole farlo a tutti i costi, provarci perlomeno, anche se sa che a causa del ronzio e di ciò che porta con sé probabilmente nessuno dei due otterrebbe ciò che vuole. Sempre che lui voglia qualcosa. E' salita sulla piattaforma, un ponte mobile. Un luogo parzialmente salvo, lontano dalle macchine. Lui è sull'altra sponda. -1 L'ha vista, ma non sente le sue parole. A dirla tutta, non sa nemmeno come abbia fatto a "vederla". Forse l'ha solamente notata. E' lei ad aver causato questo? Non avendo tempo per pensare, afferra con forza una sbarra arrugginita strappandola dai sostegni del ponte. Vorrebbe parlare, ma non riesce. Questo non può fare altro che spingerlo a tentare di esprimersi in una maniera differente. E così accade. Stringendo la sbarra di metallo si avventa su di lei, la colpisce in faccia, nello stomaco, sui denti, ancora al ventre. Sente il terrore nei suoi occhi quando sta per colpire ancora. Stai per uccidere qualcuno di più debole. Ma avrai quello che vuoi. Ciò che è suo. Non è reale. Mentre esita, un calcio lo colpisce allo sterno, improvviso. Si è spostato di lato, ha perso, mentre pensava è rimasto destabilizzato; ora, a chi vorrebbe lasciare l'ultima parola? A qualcosa di "vivo" come lui? Potrebbe essere un'idea. Invece, ogni sua singola cellula cerebrale è in contrasto con l'altra. E così, tentando per un ultimo istante di riuscire ad esprimersi, cade dal ponte. Evita quasi per miracolo una lama circolare, parte della sua testa ed il tratto terminale del collo ora sono posti al di sotto di una pressa idraulica. Senza poter dire una parola, anche le sue ossa si schiantano come previsto. -2 Ha fallito. Può credere di aver provato, ma ora sa cosa le succederà. Piangendo si lancia verso il portone ancora aperto, scendendo dal ponte; è riuscita a raggiungere l'uscita, da sola. Non c'è tregua. Il ronzio alle sue spalle si fa sempre più assordante, mentre attraversa la strada ora inondata da quel viscido e disgustoso liquido nero. Un grugnito di furia cieca mista a disperazione, in modo da deturpare ulteriormente la sua figura. Ma, come già è stato detto, difficile che ora l'apparenza conti più di tanto. O no? Non sa dirsi come, ma ricorda perfettamente quella strada. Sa dove deve andare, sa da dove è partito. E deve assolutamente raggiungere quel luogo prima di terminare...il suo viaggio. Può darsi che siano passati giorni, anche più di due. Difficile a dirsi nella notte perenne. L'importante è che infine abbia raggiunto quello squallido edificio costruito nel mezzo dell'apertura di due magazzini. Attraversando, esausta, la porta di ferro squarciato (già aperta) dell'ingresso sale ansimando le scale. Giunta davanti ad un'ultima porticina, la apre, lasciando scivolare le dita su di essa. Una striscia di sangue raggrumato le si appiccica all'avambraccio. Posta in fronte a quella vista finale, non può altro che mettersi a piangere. Disperatamente, con l'ultima forza che le rimane, osserva la distesa di nero nulla metallico vista dall'alto che le si profila davanti. Accasciandosi, finalmente, a terra fra le lacrime e quel disgustoso ammasso di olio e sangue si accorge di non aver più nessun luogo dove andare, e sputa. Intanto, il ronzio si fa così assordante da coprire ogni altro suono di quel suo mondo. Hammer the nail. Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Horror Stories Categoria:Lunga